Valentines Mishaps
by setsulko
Summary: This Valentine's Day is the last one that Momoi can stand to bear. She's tried countless times to confess her feelings to Kuroko Tetsuya, but they've always been all for naught. But this valentines, she's a high schooler. More mature and raring to go, Momoi is going to confess to the boy she loves, for sure.


Momoi awoke with a start, the loud sound of bells going off in her ears. With a groan and a sigh she hit the top of her alarm clock and turned away from the sunlight. There was a small crack in her curtains which let the light in, and it shone directly into her eyes. She'd have been fairly disgruntled if she wasn't so excited about the day (even though in truth it wasn't a very important one). Despite having to squint a lot, Momoi drew the curtains and opened the window. The breeze was warm on her cheeks, which made her grin. Today was the day! The first day in a three-day program. Day one's schedule; make a card and find a recipe for a good chocolate tart! It probably would have seemed overdone to anybody else to have an actual program planned on your clipboard, but this was (the lead up to) Valentines Day, and that's no small occasion for Momoi- because this was the year it all went right for her. This was the year she'd confess her feelings for the bluette from her middle school basketball club; Kuroko Testuya. This was her year!

A flash of determination appeared on Momoi's face as she stared out the window. She ran her fingers through her knotted bed hair and swung her legs around off the other side of her bed. She had a carpet as to not get her feet cold in the mornings, which she scrunched her toes into. With a moan and a final stretch, she was up. It didn't take much long to change into her Touou uniform and brush through her hair, but by the time she actually got out the front door she was remarkably late for school- only she didn't know. She was running through the plan she'd written down in on her clipboard (even though it was memorised in her head).

_Get to school, go to crafts clubroom at lunch, swipe a few materials and get started on that card in maths class- maths can wait, I'm sure! Go to home economic next, find a tasty looking recipe in the books, get started on the chocolate tart, and then use Touou team as hamsters for testing! This is so easy!_

Momoi grinned to herself as she dawdled along. The plan had nothing wrong with it, she'd not miss anything important except for maths and that really didn't bother her. What did bother her though, was that no matter how hard she tried and no matter how good the quality of her valentines gifts were, she could not predict Kuroko's feelings. Though she seemed confident on the outside, the idea of Kuroko rejecting her played frequently in the back of her mind. "Sorry, I don't feel the same" or "I'm already dating somebody, I'm sorry." She could imagine Kuroko's words already. The tone of his voice was so easy to imagine, and whenever she did, bucket loads of worry would kick in. She didn't want to be rejected just as anybody else wouldn't, and she definitely didn't want to make a fool of herself. Luckily for her Kuroko didn't go to the same school, so she could worry and swoon and make all the gifts she wanted at Touou without a single person knowing. Other than Aomine, that is. Aomine Daiki, power forward in Touou's basketball team and Momoi's childhood friend was the only other person that knew the extent of her feelings, and she confided in him a lot, even if he didn't really listen or say very much. Most of the time he would just tease her.

Momoi was just starting to get moody and wonder if she was making the right decision when she felt a hard strong whack on the top of her head. She let out a high pitched yelp and swung her schoolbag around at the foe, only to find that it was who we were just now talking about- Aomine!

"The fuck are you doing?" he groaned with a lazy tone to his voice. "Don't swing your bag at me."

"Eh- Dai-chan! You scared me, you idiot." She puffed out her cheeks.

"Yeah, bet I did" and he rolled his eyes, stepping around her and walking forward.

"Why did you do that? I was concentrating on something!"

"Cause." He yawned. "You're late for school. Class started half an hour ago."

"Wh- then what are you doing out here?!" she shrieked, quickly catching up with him and getting ready to sprint. Momoi stuck a tongue out to the boy. "Get to school, ganguro delinquent!" and she ran away before he could retort.

* * *

Aomine must have hit her a little too hard (or she ran too fast) because by the time she skidded to a stop at the school gates, her head was spinning and aching while she puffed. Now her hair was a mess again just like this morning out of bed. What a waste of time! She patted it down as she speed-walked towards her classroom, tiptoeing the last few meters. Hearing no roll call meant that she must have missed homeroom and this was her morning English class. Lucky for her, the teacher always had her back turned to the class! Unless she was doing the rounds and watching over students shoulders. It was a 50/50 chance of either getting caught or making a safe home run. Gulping, she slid open the door. Momoi got the bad 50. She was caught. After a minute or two of scolding and giggles from the other students, the teacher jabbed her finger towards the door and sent Momoi out to the hall. It was annoying, but this small loss was nothing big; it hadn't affected her master plan, after all! For a while, Momoi stood and worried silently about Kuroko again, picking up where she left off before Aomine rudely interrupted. Another interruption came though, but this time not a rude one. Sakurai Ryou, another member of Touou's basketball team stood ahead of the pinkette holding a thick stack of papers (his arms only trembling slightly).

He whispered to her "M-momoi-san? Are you in trouble?"

Momoi waved her hand and whispered very softly back "Sort of, I was caught sneaking in! It's all fine though."

"Oh, sorry... I hope you don't get a detention." He smiled sympathetically at her.

"I'm sure I won't!"

The two chatted very quietly for a little while about the team planner for the Basketball club and she complied, letting him know when the next training sessions were and what kind of exercise he needed to do. There were a lot of sulky apologies thrown around when he said that he couldn't attend some training days- but again, Momoi just waved her hands and smiled. He was about to exit scene when she started whispering again.

"Oh, Sakurai! Do you know if it's compulsory to attend school on Valentine's Day?"

He looked a little taken aback at this, and adjusted his uncomfortable stack of papers.

"Er, sorry, I don't know... B-but, I think you should probably be here…" he mumbled through his whispering. "Sorry, you don't have to…"

For the last time, Momoi waved a hand at the boy, and he smiled and continued on carrying his stack of papers. Momoi prayed that he didn't trip.

* * *

The rest of the day went fairly fine for Momoi. She didn't have to sneak out the craft clubs supplies after all, and instead they just gave them to her "in the name of love!", as they had shouted (which thoroughly embarrassed Momoi). Later in maths class, she made herself a workstation with a large maths textbook wall supported by a few erasers stacked up, a glue stick sitting by the inside of the spine and colored paper sheets in the slot of her desk. Needless to say, she put mass amounts of effort into the card, and somehow wasn't caught slacking off by her grouchy old math teacher. And so the card (one big pink love heart with paper lace edges and Kuroko's name written in fancy handwriting on the front) was done and carefully stowed away between the pages of her books in her schoolbag. With a cheery glow about her and a smile on her face, Momoi ticked off the "CARD" box on her clipboard. She exited the maths classroom humming and smiling, which drew a lot of attention to her.

Momoi was a gorgeous girl- she had long smooth hair, glossy round eyes and a stunning figure, so when she glowed, she _really glowed_. The other school boys flocked to her; and sure enough, she'd be getting chocolates from plenty of boys this Valentines too. She appreciated them, but they weren't the ones she wanted chocolates from, sadly. Many other boys watched Momoi hum and stroll past, but not one approached her. She had a menacing shadow that followed her.

"Oi, I'm coming to your cooking class" said Aomine Daiki, the alleged menacing shadow. Momoi jumped for a second time and turned around swiftly to face Aomine.

"Dai-chan, stop scaring me like that! It's the second time today."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll stop if you let me come. Sakurai's in there right? I'm kind of hungry."

Momoi made a very unimpressed face at the other, and didn't say another word. But she did let him follow, and so he did. Soon after they arrived at the home ec room and Aomine hid out the back til class started and the teacher was distracted. But Momoi had set herself to work instantly, pouring into all the dessert books she could find until she decided on a chocolate tart to bake. Her choices eventually whittled down to just three, but even then she couldn't choose.

"There's white chocolate, hmm... but then there's this one with the biscuit base, oh…"mumbled the girl as she twirled a strand of hair on her pencil.

"W-what about this one?" came a quiet but cheerful voice from behind her. It was Sakurai, holding a piece of paper out to her. She looked flummoxed for a moment, but then took the page upon realising that it was another recipe for chocolate tart. "Sorry, I mean I'm not trying to make your decisions for you- I- oh…" she had waved her hand and smiled at him again.

"Thank you so much, Sakurai! It looks really good… Maybe I should try!"

"I-I've made it before! It turned out good, er, not to blow my own whistle or anything, sorry" he looked down to his feet. "Just, it tasted nice is all."

"Then I'll go with this one!" she said excitedly. In truth she had barely made a judgement on the recipe and instead chose it because Sakurai must have gone to some trouble for her- and she wanted to make sure he was happy. And indeed he was. He replied to her with a wide smile and an adorably nervous chuckle. (Though his good mood was thoroughly ruined when Aomine soon snuck in and picked at the meal he was making.)

And now it was time for job #2! Test running the chocolate tart in preparation for the real deal tomorrow. She set to work once again, mixing eggs and flour and sugars to make the pastry on bottom, and measuring out cocoa and all the other ingredients essential in making a tart. She tried hard, but got distracted. Aomine walked over to her, sidestepping the teacher, with a plate of curry that Sakurai has specifically made for him.

"Yo. What are you making?" he said, stuffing his mouth with food.

"A chocolate tart, Dai-chan!" she exhaled excitedly, wiping her forehead and pushing up a sleeve that had fallen down.

"What for?"

"Well, this is cooking class-"

"No seriously, what for."

Momoi rolled her eyes at him, but quickly grinned and responded "I'm making a Valentine's Day gift for Tetsu-kun!"

"Valen…" he stopped and took in another mouthful of curry. "That's today?"

"Well no, it's in two days, but- well- this tart is actually a test run! If it works out, I'll make the proper one at home tomorrow! I really want to make sure I do a good job, see…"

"Uhuh."

"Because maybe if I do, Tetsu-kun will like me! W-well, I already hope he does, I mean, but maybe he'll appreciate it, or… s-something, anyway, it's normal to give gifts on Valentine's Day!"

"Yep."

"I'm planning to confess!"

"That's great and all, but your chocolate is burning."

And so it was. Momoi let out a shriek and flicked the stove off, quickly removing it from heat. The mixture had thickened too much and was stuck to the bottom and sides of the pot. Momoi stared at the disappointing thing, but made an over hopeful turn around.

"Well, it only burned on the sides and bottom, right? So the rest is probably okay!" and so she poured the mixture into the pastry lined tin, and gave Aomine a confident look. After she'd put it in the oven, she turned once again to Aomine.

"How should I do it, Dai-chan?"

"Do what?"

"Confess, obviously!"

Aomine looked uncomfortable, and shovelled down the rest of the curry in one go.

"I'm not good at this kind of stuff, I dunno. Just do it I guess."

"Just do it… right? Right! Just do it!" she nodded, determined.

When Aomine got up and went for seconds from Sakurai he was finally caught, and got kicked out of the classroom with a few cookies he stole from a girl's bench at the last minute.


End file.
